Secrets
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Kali ini, Lily Evans takkan ragu lagi untuk membuka kedua matanya selebar mungkin. Menyingkirkan kecurigaan dan menerima sosok Remus Lupin dengan bijak dan pribadinya yang unik. Friendship!


Terkenal. Jenius. Jelita. Kaya raya.

Lily Evans mendesah penuh risau. Membolak-balik halaman dalam majalah remaja yang sedari tadi mengganggu raganya yang haus akan kehidupan fesyen masa kini. Kembali ia mengulang empat kata yang dicicitnya dengan kacau.

_Terkenal. Jenius. Jelita. Kaya raya._

Oh sudah. Ia menutup kesal majalah yang tak berdosa itu. Membantingnya tanpa ampun. Rasa suntuk mengantarkannya pada lelap yang hanya berlangsung selama lima menit saja. Di atas meja, seorang diri, menyepi tanpa ditemani seorang pun, mengulik majalah pinjaman yang tentu saja takkan pernah terbersit sekalipun untuk dibelinya dengan uang saku yang kian menipis, dan diakhiri dengan perpisahan ke alam lain.

Jenius adalah nama pertamanya. Tetapi, tidak untuk terkenal, jelita dan kaya raya. _Well, _jelita mungkin bisa dimasukkan tapi ia menolak mentah-mentah riasan menor di setiap gala yang diadakan oleh perusahaan di mana ayahnya dipekerjakan. Merasa seolah siap untuk menghibur om-om genit yang haus akan bahan candaan. Dijadikan badut lawakan.

Mata hijau akuamarin miliknya menyipit. Menyipit dan menyipit. Tetapi, rasa penasaran membangkitkan semangat yang sempat pupus. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Memeriksa sebuah wajah yang terpampang amat eksplisit di halaman terbelakang si majalah. Rasa-rasanya ia mengenal si empunya wajah. Hanya saja, ia tidak begitu yakin. Malah, ia mendengus penuh tawa.

Seorang pemuda, yang mungkin saja seusia dengannya atau sedikit lebih muda, berpose simpel dengan menampilkan jaket berbulu _top brand _musim salju tahun ini. Wajahnya begitu diekspos hingga gadis muda ini mengerucutkan bibir sesaat setelah menemukan begitu banyak tindikan _piercing _di sana-sini yang menempel di telinga, alis, bawah bibir dan juga—ah, mungkin tertutup oleh pakaian dan ia tidak bisa berasumsi terlalu jauh. Bentuknya macam-macam dan unik. Lily tidak memahami tren yang saat ini begitu membumi di dunia remaja London. Beberapa tahun belakangan, informasi yang sudah sering didapatkannya perihal remaja yang suka bergaya sangat _mainstream _adalah remaja-remaja yang memiliki masalah di sekolahnya. Apakah itu dikeluarkan karena masalah moral ataupun kebiasaan yang cukup di luar batas norma-norma sosial. Sederhananya, bentuk dari kebebasan si remaja dalam mengekspresikan dirinya pada universal. Terkutuklah teknologi dan kebudayaan urban.

Si gadis tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Mungkin, ia sekadar berimajinasi saja. Menganggap dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri bila bocah lelaki dengan _piercing _ di sana-sini dalam majalah adalah sosok pemuda lain yang saat ini begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan, kalau boleh dibilang, sama-sama memegang jabatan penting di sekolah mereka. Si jenius nan baik hati. Peraih rekor siswa teladan sepanjang masa. Anak baik-baik yang selalu meluangkan waktunya selepas bel akhir sekolah berbunyi di perpustakaan umum. Membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang di jalan raya yang ramai. Mengajar murid-murid SD berhitung dengan cepat. Menjadi duta di berbagai pekan ilmiah sekolah. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Haha. Jangan konyol, Lily. Itu tidak mungkin Remus, 'kan?"

Oh, mungkin saja.

Sayangnya, alangkah suatu kebetulan yang menyeramkan saat sebuah inisial nama bersama tanda tangan yang telah dihapalnya mati-mati bisa berimitasi dengan cara seperti itu. Ataukah ada _Remus Lupin-Remus Lupin_ lain di kota kecil bernama London ini?

Dan, di saat itulah dunia mungil milik Lily Evans seakan berotasi sempurna.

* * *

**Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

_no material profit is taken from this fanfiction. AU._

_try imagine cool Remus Lupin with few piercings around his face._

_no romantic scenes. only fluffy friendship._

* * *

**Secrets**

_**by **_Leon

* * *

"Lily, kau yakin tidak ingin belajar bersama kami di rumah Alice?"

Barulah si gadis tersadar bahwa selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit terakhir pikirannya melayang ke angkasa luas. Terbang terbawa seribu camar ke langit tanpa batas. Imajinasinya membumbung tinggi seolah tak ada lagi tempat untuknya berkhayal semu. Suara cempreng sahabat karibnya itu bertalu-talu, mengingatkannya pada hari di mana seharusnya ia mengerjakan tugas piket administrasi klub yang terabaikan. Menjadi manajer sama saja dengan babu yang mudah disuruh-suruh untuk melakukan apa saja. Bahkan, hanya untuk sekadar membelikan kaus kaki olahraga yang baru.

"Maaf, aku harus membelikan lelaki-lelaki bau matahari itu kaus kaki baru. Kaus-kaus kaki mereka sebelumnya lebih busuk dari ekor sigung." tukas Lily kesal. Alice dan beberapa kawannya tertawa penuh ejekan. Namun, hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk pundak si gadis berambut merah bata itu. "Ya, ya. Untuk kali ini kalian pergilah tanpaku, ok?"

"Ok. Jangan lupa dengan rencana akhir pekan ya!" Alice menimpali dari kejauhan. Ketiganya menjadi kecil setiap melangkah menjauh. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah seorang gadis berwajah kisut yang akan menerjang awan gelap berisi air hujan demi sepasang kaus-kaus kaki. Lily mendesah letih, namun memilih untuk berlari memutari gedung perpustakaan dan lapangan tenis. Akomodasi yang akan memudahkan perjalanannya berada seratus meter dari area belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Tak ada kegiatan yang tampak jelas di arena lapangan olahraga meski ada juga yang rela berbasah kuyup nantinya. Bisa dihitung jari. Melihat pula untuk sementara waktu gedung perpustakaan sedang direnovasi, maka jam tutupnya dimajukan dan berakhir sebelum gelap. Para murid yang kecewa mulai berbondong-bondong keluar dari arah gedung terbesar di antara gedung privat lainnya di sekolah itu. Lily mendongak, celingukan mencari-cari sosok di antara kepala-kepala yang bergerombol menjadi satu, dan nihil.

'_Sudah pulang, mungkin. Ah, lagipula Remus memang biasanya akan meninggalkan sekolah lebih cepat di hari sebelum akhir pekan. Memang sih tidak ada kegiatan Prefek, tapi—setidaknya dia bisa mengunjungi klub untuk sekadar bersantai selagi menunggu hujan reda. Atau makan coklat. Dia 'kan terlalu adiktif dengan kudapan pemicu endorfin itu. Haha.' _tuturnya membatin sembari menunggu bus yang datang menghampiri stasiun.

Roda-roda bus melambat sepersekian detik dan pintu-pintu terbuka otomatis. Lily memilih kursi terdepan dekat dengan jendela. Merasakan hembusan nakal angin di antara hujan yang kembali merintik. Perjalanan panjang demi kaus-kaus kaki anti bau baru saja dimulai.

* * *

Hujan. Basah kuyup. Payung yang hilang. Lengkap sudah penderitaan gadis berseragam ini. Ia melirik ponsel miliknya, menatap lemas tanpa minat, dan mendecih. Dalam genggamannya sudah ada sekantung penuh kaus-kaus kaki baru yang dijamin akan anti bau. Memilih gerai khusus di pusat perbelanjaan barang-barang olahraga di kota London adalah sasaran yang sejak awal menjadi tujuannya. Meski sedikit jauh, tetapi tepat di samping gerai, ia menemukan toko _cake _yang terkenal karena kelezatannya. Memiliki rasa unik yang selalu melumer dengan indah. Hanya satu kali ia berhasil mencicipi _dark mousse _ciptaan _chef _handal toko kue tersebut. Salahkan saja otaknya yang telah berhasil memprogram kata 'ketagihan'. Tanpa banyak babibu, Lily segera melompat dari tempat ia berdiri seorang diri dan menerjang hujan.

Berlari bersama-sama mereka yang juga tak memiliki payung. Berbondong-bondong mendesaki jalan menuju trotoar. Gadis ini tak ambil pusing. Ia malah semakin nekad berlari tanpa takut terkena flu. Namun, kebahagiaan tiada tara mengisi jiwanya yang letih saat sukses mencapai toko kue idamannya itu.

"Ah, yang ini, ini, ini, dan itu. Umm, kenapa harganya harus lebih mahal dari kaus-kaus kaki menyebalkan ini, huh? Kalau aku membayar dengan Euro, apa bisa sedikit lebih murah? Hmm."

Menggigit bibir penuh ragu. Mengusap-usap dagu dengan santai. Berpikir untung rugi sembari bolak-balik mengintip recehan dan uang kertas yang kini tersisa tiga lembar saja. Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk bersikap lebih bijak. Atau, tidak sama sekali.

"A-ah, _Sir_—permisi! Aku ingin memesan kue yang—"

Sontak, ada tangan asing berusaha menginvasi ruang gerak Lily. Berkat anatomi lengan miliknya yang jauh lebih superior, semudah menjentikkan jemari, ia mampu menekan bel panggilan yang letaknya lumayan agak jauh dari meja konter pemesanan. Detik berikutnya, bibir manyun ala Lily Evans menghiasi wajahnya yang menyerupai benang kusut. Ia melirik tajam penuh kutukan pada sosok di sebelahnya itu. Namun, buru-buru mengatupkan bibir sebelum kutukan yang sesungguhnya terdengar dari balik pita suaranya. Bagai sebuah kebetulan yang mengerikan, pikirnya. Ia segera berbalik dan tertunduk penuh ketakutan.

Tentu ia takkan berubah pengecut seperti ini bila dihadapkan dengan gambar dua dimensi yang tidak bergerak. Dua dimensi sosok pemuda dengan _piercing _di sana-sini. Menghiasi nyaris keseluruhan daun kuping, bahkan di alis, bibir, dan cuping hidungnya. Kesan terburuk dengan makhluk tiga dimensi yang hidup, bernafas, dan dapat berbicara pernah berlangsung saat ia masih begitu cilik. Bocah tengik yang kurang lebih memiliki tindikan menyeramkan di telinga dan hidungnya—Lily menyebutnya bocah sapi perah—berusaha memalak gadis kecil bergaun putih tepat di arena bermain. _Well, _sebagai Lily Evans yang tidak pernah takut akan apapun, si bocah tengik itu meringkih kesakitan setelah ditendang bokongnya. Tetapi, beberapa hari setelahnya, sekawanan _sapi perah _mendatangi Lily mungil dengan wajah bengis.

Secepat kilat Lily menyerahkan sejumlah kue pesanannya ke arah salah satu ahli _patisserie _yang tiba dengan wajah sumringah. Lily membalas senyuman pria _patisserie _itu dengan cengiran aneh.

Keduanya masih berdiri berdampingan. Lily menggenggam erat-erat kantung plastik berisi segerombol kaus kaki. Berharap pemuda berwajah metal di sampingnya segera menghilang.

Demi kaus-kaus kaki! Lily merasakan sebuah tepukan tepat di pundaknya.

"Lily? Aku tidak sadar ternyata kau!"

'_Heh? Makhluk ini berbicara padaku?' _tanyanya tanpa sekalipun berusaha menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Err, _sorry_, _earth to Lily. _Ini aku, Remus. Jangan bilang kau tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Haha."

Tawa itu. Humor itu. Suara itu. Hanya dimiliki oleh Remus John Lupin semata. Hanya—Remus—John—Lupin. _Saja. _

"E-err—Re-Remus?" cicitnya seperti hamster yang tercekik. Memelototkan mata bagai ikan yang kehabisan nafas. "REMUS?" Barulah ia berteriak penuh keterkejutan. Antara tak percaya dan _dipaksa _percaya. Bahwa, sosok pemuda yang ada dalam majalah remaja fesyen dan kenyataan ini-itu lainnya membuatnya nyaris ingin menebas kepala seseorang. Konotasi yang sangat buruk, sepertinya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Pipinya memerah untuk alasan yang jelas. Dingin dan malu.

Lily meneguk ludah. Meresapi dinginnya malam oleh hujan yang semakin menderas dan kenyataan bila seragam sekolah yang menempel di kulitnya telah basah total. Ia bergidik bukan karena ketakutan, melainkan rasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh air hujan.

"Um, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja di dalam dan memesan salah satu meja? Aku yang traktir."

Berbinar-binar bagai seribu bintang menyebar dari arah pandangannya. Lily sontak mengangguk dengan semangat membara. Di lain sisi, Remus, si pemuda dengan kurang lebih belasan _piercing _di seputar wajahnya itu kembali terkekeh. Menikmati ekspresi wajah sahabat karibnya itu.

Malam yang dingin berjalan lebih lambat kali ini.

* * *

Seorang pelayan wanita menyerahkan dua piring kecil berisi _dark mousse_ bersama segelas _choco _yang mengepul hangat dalam cangkir mika. Lily tersenyum singkat sebelum si pelayan memutuskan untuk pergi. Hening yang cukup lama berlangsung sementara sepasang anak manusia duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja berbentuk oval memisahkan keduanya. Bunyi sruput terdengar pelan, sedangkan lawan bicara yang tampak terlihat jauh lebih dewasa sibuk dengan ponsel ajaib yang berisi ribuan surel. Entah apa, Lily mencoba menerka-nerka. Sayangnya, Remus sudah bisa membaca isi pikiran gadis bermata hijau akuamarin itu.

"Ah, tawaran _photo session_ dengan jam tangan keluaran terbaru di akhir tahun. Haha." jawabnya tanpa beban. Lily bergumam. Lamat-lamat, iris kekuningan pemuda bermarga Lupin itu memerhatikan Lily yang di ambang kewarasan. Wajahnya penuh kebingungan. Masih _syok, _sepertinya. Remus kembali terkekeh. "Kau kaget?"

"Ha? Err—be-begitulah. I-itu soalnya—"

Bola mata Remus bergerak ke atas, seolah mengganti fungsi telunjuknya, "gegara _ini_?"

Mengangguk ragu sambil mengedarkan fokus pengamatan ke arah jalan yang basah dan sepi dari balik jendela. Lily tampak kikuk.

"Sudah kuduga. Syukurlah hanya _kau_ yang menyadarinya." Remus menekankan pada kata _kau. _Gadis di depannya meneguk ludah sekali lagi, namun terbias oleh tegukan demi tegukan _choco _hangat di dalam cangkirnya. "_Well, _kesan diriku di luar dan di dalam sekolah terlalu berbeda, bukan? Prefek, ketua klub perpustakaan, duta pekan ilmiah, siswa teladan, dan semua yang mengaburkan identitasku yang sesungguhnya." lanjutnya, diakhiri dengan dengusan. Tawa kecut. Cengiran tampan menghiasi bibir ramping Remus Lupin. Seketika, Lily tak bisa memungkiri bila sahabat karibnya itu nampak sepuluh kali lipat lebih tampan dibanding atlet _soccer _terkaya se-Inggris ataupun model iklan yang suka menampilkan dada bidangnya yang berbulu lebat. Semakin tampan dengan hiasan metal di sepanjang daun kupingnya yang pucat kemerahan. Belum lagi, sinar yang memendar dari lampu gantung memantulkan refleksi perak dari belasan _piercing _miliknya. Lily terpesona sekaligus kagum. Tetapi, logika dan batinnya tidak sejalan.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Sekali lagi, Remus menyulam senyum. Menahan dagu dengan buku-buku jemarinya, "karena aku melepas semua _piercing _ini saat di sekolah?"

"Semestinya akan tetap kelihatan!" tukas Lily membela diri. Berdebat adalah keahliannya.

"Buktinya kau terdistraksi."

_Skak mat_. Lily berdumel kesal. Kembali menyomot sesendok demi sesendok _dark mousse _ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menelannya bulat-bulat dengan rakus. Remus tertawa kecil.

"Hati-hati, Lily. Kau bisa tersedak." Remus menawarkan serbet miliknya yang masih bersih ke arah wajah si gadis. Namun, cepat-cepat diraihnya tanpa terima kasih. Asyik mengamati wajah sang _lady _Prefek di hadapannya yang membulat selayaknya balon helium menjadi aktivitas singkat yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai emas kecoklatan ini. Menilik satu per satu gerakan kedipan mata hingga bagaimana cuping hidung gadis itu bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia terdiam, menunggu hingga piring Lily bersih seutuhnya. Kemudian, mendorong piring miliknya pada si gadis. "_Your favorite dish_."

Kembali, kedua pipi Lily memerah seperti tomat masak, "_thank you_."

"_You're welcome_."

Menikmati kevakuman di antara tetesan hujan. Embun-embun menutupi kaca jendela dan segalanya terlihat buram. Lily mencoba mengamati dari kejauhan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlari-lari kecil menerjang hujan. Desau nafasnya terdengar berat seketika.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sengaja ke sini. Malah, gegara ketua klub sepakbola sialan yang menyuruhku untuk membelikan kaus-kaus kaki baru kepada anak-anak ayam bau keringat itu, aku akhirnya berakhir di depan konter tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya menebas kepalanya yang _urgh—_sombong! Dan—dan—lebih buruk lagi daripada itu. _No offens, _Remus. Tapi, aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. _Plus, _seseorang telah mencuri payung yang kuletakkan di tempat penitipan toko olahraga di samping gedung ini. Hah." Dumelnya. Tak peduli dengan sisa krim yang mulai hancur karena sibuk dimainkannya bersama garpu aluminium. Memangku dagu sembari berceloteh ria akan masalah hidupnya. "Nah, aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Remus John Lupin? Dan—dan—dengan _piercing-piercing _aneh itu di wajahmu. Kau—seperti orang lain saja."

Menegakkan wajah, lalu tersenyum. Kebiasaan penuh keramahan seorang Prefek terbaik di seantero Inggris—menurut versi Lily Evans. Remus memajukan wajahnya kemudian, menggerakkan jemarinya yang lentik ke sisa krim di sudut bibir si gadis. Syok adalah kata pertama yang menggambarkan kondisi wajah Lily.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Lily."

Sekonyong-konyong, Lily menegang. Menjauhkan wajahnya secara refleks. Dan, membuang muka untuk menutupi pipinya yang meledak karena malu.

"Haha. Kalau James melihatku melakukan hal itu tadi, aku yakin dia akan menjatuhkan ultimatum untuk berhenti berteman denganku." Remus menimpali, tetapi nada di balik ucapannya tidak berkorelasi.

"Cih, lupakan saja si bodoh berotak udang itu. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyusahkan Mr. Filch dan kucing kesayangannya. Belum lagi si Black itu. _Jeez, _aku heran kenapa kau mau berteman dengan mereka, sih." Setelah berhasil menghilangkan bekas rona kemerahan di wajahnya dengan membuang nafas banyak-banyak, Lily menegaskan jawabannya. "Kau memang sangat sulit untuk ditebak, Remus. Seperti yang kulihat saat ini. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Menimbang-nimbang lama dan diiringi permainan jari. Lily berusaha membuka suara, namun sosok pemuda di depannya sudah mencuri garis start. Membiarkan bibir Lily mengatup layaknya ikan yang menggelepar.

"Kau pasti penasaran dengan imej diriku yang kau lihat sekarang, bukan? Aku paham itu kok. Tapi, saat berada di luar sekolah, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Ya." tutur Remus kalem. Lily menyimak penuh minat. "Semuanya bermula setahun yang lalu. Aku mengenal salah seorang _piercing artist _terkenal di sudut kota London. Resmi dan memiliki sertifikat sterilisasi yang legal. Lalu, mulai dari satu tindikan di area _pinna_, menurutku itu cukup. Hanya saja, seperti melihatmu benar-benar merasakan adiktif dengan _dark mousse_, kurasa hal yang sama terjadi pula denganku. Dan, total aku memiliki setidaknya enam belas _piercing _yang tampak dari luar, satu di lidah dan satu di _navel_. Tapi, saat ini aku melepas _frenulum tongue piercing_ milikku. Sangat susah untuk menjaganya tetap steril."

Si gadis berdehem panjang. Memasang wajah submisif, meski kenyataannya ia bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan bagaimana benda-benda metal tajam itu menembus kulit-kulit yang sensitif secara fungsional.

"Apa tidak terasa sakit?" tanya Lily seraya menahan dagu dengan dua tangan sekaligus. "_Frenulum tongue itu—_seperti apa?"

Remus menaikkan alis miliknya. Kemudian, mengangguk kecil sebelum membuka rongga oralnya seolah ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada gadis jenius itu. Organ tak bertulang Remus terangkat ke atas, menutupi langit-langit keras dari rongga oralnya. Telunjuknya bergerak seakan ingin agar Lily mengamati sesuatu yang terbentuk di sana. Tepat di bawah lidahnya, ada lubang kecil yang nyaris menutup. Menembus lapisan setebal helaian kertas yang mirip membran. Itulah yang disebut sebagai sebagai _frenulum tongue_.

Antara ekspresi jijik dan menahan nyeri. Lily tak bisa membayangkan bila Remus Lupin yang dikenalnya begitu dewasa dan menyenangkan dapat berubah menjadi se-masokis seperti itu.

"Yap, awalnya memang sangat menyeramkan. Nyeri, tentu. Tapi, seiring waktu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Yang perlu diperhatikan adalah tetap menjaga kebersihan rongga mulut sebaik mungkin. _Mouthwash, _ya. Kalau perlu, gunakan larutan iodin. Menyikat gigi rutin, tentu. Lalu, hindari mengonsumsi makanan asam." cecarnya dengan gaya mendikte.

"Tetap saja bagiku lebih menyeramkan dibanding menonton _Freddie _seorang diri di tengah malam. Haha." tukas Lily.

Memiringkan wajah ke satu sisi dan turut mengikuti arah pandangan Lily. Remus lagi-lagi membuat degup jantung gadis ini berdetak tak sinkron. Senyum di bibirnya terlalu memikat hati.

"Karena kau memang membenci film horor, bukan?" Lily memutar bola mata miliknya dan berbisik tak peduli.

"Ah! Bisa kau jelaskan di mana saja _piercing-piercing _milikmu itu? Tampaknya kau gampang termakan tren para _hippies _ya." pinta Lily dengan nada humor. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai fesyen masyarakat urban yang menurutnya terlalu nyentrik dan eksklusif. Bentuk pemberontakan atas dunia. Mengingat hal itu, benak gadis ini membuat konklusi. Mungkin—mungkin saja—semua hal yang saling berkontradiksi di hadapannya kini berhubungan dengan kehidupan penuh kepalsuan yang dilalui seorang Remus John Lupin. Ia tak ingin berasumsi buruk mengenai kondisi dan situasi internal dalam keuarga pemuda yang murah senyum itu. Bagaimana ia melalui hari-harinya yang berat sebagai seorang murid teladan yang dicintai oleh para guru dan mengenakan topeng kebohongan di wajahnya setiap harinya. Tanpa bisa memahami isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Ini adalah pilihan hidup dan ia yakin, seorang Remus John Lupin dapat mempertanggungjawabkan setiap keputusannya kelak.

Pemuda bersurai emas kecoklatan ini sempat mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Berdehem lama seolah meyakinkan diri bila Lily berniat mengenal kepribadian yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun.

Membisu untuk waktu yang lama, Lily menyipitkan mata dan memanyunkan bibir. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya aku mengulik rahasia kecilmu ini? Atau, kau tidak percaya padaku karena akan membeberkan dirimu yang lain ini pada teman-teman dan para guru di sekolah? Haha. Tenang saja, _Remmy_. Kau tahu aku membenci ketua klub sepakbola sejak tahun pertama, tetapi kau tidak memberitahu siapapun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, _no more secrets between us, 'kay?_"

Senyum cerah mengembang di tiap sudut bibir Remus. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

Kehangatan yang nyata kian merambat mengganti dinginnya malam oleh hujan.

Rahasia terbesar. Terungkap dengan mulus. Sesuatu yang sulit untuk diterima oleh logika. Membungkusnya rapat-rapat dalam kertas kebohongan. Menjadi dua sisi cermin yang berbeda. Remus Lupin berperan sebagai putra tunggal seorang konglomerat yang diktator. Bagai buruh paksa dalam istana sendiri. Begitulah ia mendeskripsikan dirinya. Menjadi nomor satu di segala aspek dengan tuntutan melebihi apapun juga. Hatinya menjerit. Meminta pemberontakan. Tetapi, tak berdaya.

Lily Evans hadir di antara jiwa yang terpecah belah. Memberi celah untuknya melihat lebih dalam. Jauh lebih dalam dari sudut tergelap hatinya yang beku. Menawarkan senyum dan jemari yang selalu siap menarik dirinya kembali ke kenyataan. Menyerahkan kekuatan yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh seorang Remus John Lupin cilik. Kendatipun demikian, bocah cilik yang merasa disia-siakan itu memilih jalan yang berbeda. Tetapi, kini ia mengenakan topeng identitasnya yang riil. Tak lagi bergantung pada sisi cermin yang dipenuhi dengan kemunafikan.

Perbincangan semalam suntuk itu berlangsung layaknya sepasang merpati yang tak saling mengenal. Bagai dua orang asing yang dipertemukan oleh garis takdir. Berbagi tawa dan cerita. Inilah sahabat, pikir Remus. Inilah pertemanan, batin Lily.

"Biar kuulang. Mm, di kuping kiri ada dua tindik model _industrial _dan dua _stretched. _Di kuping kananmu ada satu _stretched, _dua _orbital stretched, _satu _conch _dan di satu _tragus_. Satu di lidah, lalu _labret. _Umm—empat _helix, _tiga di alis, satu di hidung, satu di lipatan di bawah bibirmu, dan—_navel_. Aku tidak salah, 'kan?"

Remus terperangah, namun ia malah terkekeh senang. Lily menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sudah mengulang-ulangnya nyaris enam kali, Lily. Dan—_wow, _kau berhasil menghapalnya." Mendung di wajah Lily berubah cerah. Remus masih berusaha menahan tawa dari dasar perutnya. "Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa yang mulai menutup karena aku bosan dan tampak menyeramkan. Yah, _good job, Lils._"

Lily ikut memecah tawa. Hingga keduanya bersandar pada kevakuman sejenak.

"Umm, bo-boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

"Hum?" dehem Remus. Ia mafhum apa yang dimaksud gadis berparas anggun itu. "_Sure._"

Untuk sepersekian detik, jemari Lily ragu untuk sekadar melayang di ruang kosong. Ia menaikkan lengan miliknya perlahan-lahan dan sedikit demi sedikit. Kesal dibuat menunggu, Remus mengambil inisiatif. Menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Lily dan membuatnya menyentuh benda metal yang terasa dingin di ujung-ujung jemarinya yang lentik. Mengusap lembut di tiap benda berbahan metal dengan bentuk-bentuk unik itu. Mulai sekadar bola-bola kecil hingga panjang layaknya jarum dan menggantung seperti rantai mini beserta sayap-sayap burung. Semua yang diketahui Lily Evans mengenai sosok pemuda di hadapannya mengabur bersama kabut. Ia menarik tiap sudut bibirnya. Menyulam senyum.

"Se-seperti besi sungguhan." Komentar Lily membuat Remus mendengus kecil. Merasa dipermainkan, Lily iseng menarik salah satu _piercing _di kuping kanan pemuda itu. Remus memekik spontan. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa, ini adalah kali pertama kau berhasil _menyentuh _sisi lain dari diriku, Lily. Dan, aku tidak menduga ternyata kau—benar-benar bisa menerimaku. _I'm glad._ Terima kasih, Lily."

Menjatuhkan kembali sang tangan dan memeluknya erat untuk mengurangi efek dingin di malam berhujan. Remus melepaskan _muffler _merah marun yang melingkar hangat di lehernya dan memutarinya di tempat yang sama pada leher Lily. Yang kemudian diakhiri dengan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si gadis.

"Sangat cocok dengan warna rambutmu, Lily."

Kali ini, Lily tak dapat menyembunyikan merah yang teramat terang di seputar wajahnya. Ia menerima pujian Remus dengan senyum lebar.

"_Same to you. Piercing-piercing _itu membuatmu terlihat lebih tampan. Haha."

"Oh. Kuharap saat kau mengatakannya, James tak mendengarnya."

Lalu, malam panjang itu berubah hangat seketika. Hujan berhenti di saat yang tepat. Dan, bersama dengan itu pula, sepiring _dark mousse _dan secangkir hangat _choco _menemani dua jiwa yang kian terbuka. Membiarkan seribu kupu-kupu terbang di antara langit yang terlukis bianglala.

Tak ada rahasia lain bagi seorang Lily selain mendengarkan konfesi penuh kejujuran dari bibir sang sahabat karib. Kembali, memberi pundak untuk berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan.

Bahwa, sisi lain dari seorang Remus John Lupin adalah cara unik untuknya menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa takut akan stigma siapapun.

Menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruk. Lalu, tersenyum bersama-sama. Itulah sahabat. Yap. Lily Evans meyakinkan dirinya lebih daripada itu. Sebab, selamanya Remus Lupin akan selalu menjadi Remus Lupin yang baik hati, jenius, dan empunya senyum penenang jiwa.

Karenanya, tak ada keraguan lagi yang mencubit logikanya itu.

Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah sedikit kebijaksanaan.

* * *

_**Friends are the ones who accept your identity without judging who you are openly.**_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter. Yay. Maaf kalau hasilnya terlalu jelek. T3T

Mengenai informasi _piercing _yang dipakai sama si Remus itu sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu _cosplayer _ini. Sila klik linknya dan hapus spasinya trus diganti dengan titik ya. :D

mindxcrash tumblr com

_Mind you enjoy this fanfiction and let me know what you think through reviews column. Thanks!_


End file.
